Tres besos por día
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Y un día, repentinamente... él se detuvo.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Tres besos por día**

**.**

El primer beso que recibió de Malfoy lo tomó por sorpresa, y había sido en Pociones. Harry había pensado que Malfoy había estado inusualmente callado y raro, y Parkinson no estaba, así que había trabajado solo en pociones. Cuando Harry cruzó a su lado lo vio desanimado, y notó que su poción era inesperadamente no tan buena como cada vez que entregaba al profesor sus pociones. Iba a preguntar que le pasaba cuando Malfoy alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Entonces, espantado había huido al almacén de ingredientes y para no perder las buenas costumbres, Harry lo siguió.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

El rubio lo miró con espanto.

-¿Qué escondes?-entrecerró sus ojos Harry, y, para su sorpresa el rubio miró a los lados intentando huir, y cuando no encontró salida hizo una mirada de terror y lo besó en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó congelado con ese acto, acto que Malfoy aprovechó para escapar, no sin antes poner rápidamente su poción en la mesa del profesor, y huir casi mirando al suelo.

.

La segunda vez que recibió un beso de él, fue en la biblioteca. El rubio leía un libro con una expresión extraña, y cuando él se paró frente a él, enojado, a exigir una explicación, el otro lo miró con indiferencia. Cuando Harry empezó a abrir la boca, se puso de pie y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Satisfecho de haberlo dejado nuevamente sin palabras, rió con arrogancia y se alejó, con el libro en manos, dejando a Harry congelado en su lugar.

.

La tercera vez fue en los pasillos. Para ser sincero, Malfoy solo había cruzado con aburrimiento junto a ellos, pero al ignorarlos, Ron gruñó y empezó a molestarlo. Malfoy rodó los ojos y entonces sucedió... se acercó a él y le dio un beso en el rostro. Ya que a Ron se le cayó la quijada, y Hermione lo miró con curiosidad, Harry se sonrojó y salió huyendo. A lo lejos pudo ver la sonrisa divertida del otro, y se sintió avergonzado.

Era claro que lo estaba manipulando de alguna forma slytherin.

.

Desde entonces, Malfoy le daba tres besos al día. Uno con timidez, otro con arrogancia, y otro como si fuera una broma. Los rumores se esparcieron. Las personas los miraron con curiosidad. Y entonces, un día, después de días de evadir al rubio y fallar miserablemente ante su ataque besucón...

Malfoy se detuvo.

Un día, llegó a clases sin mirar a Harry. Pasó junto a él en los pasillos sin notarlo.

Hizo su vida como si no existiese.

Harry, quien debía estar agradecido del alto al fuego lo miró extrañado, especialmente cuando cruzaba frente a él, se preparaba para el beso rápido, y entonces era ignorado.

No pudo soportarlo.

Lo peor era que los tres amigos del rubio parecían divertidos por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Y al rubio parecía no importarle.

-Bien-exclamó cuando pasó por cuarta vez frente a él sin ninguna señal de reconocimiento. - ¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy parecía no haber notado que hablaba con él.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó enfadado y ante su nombre, Malfoy se detuvo y por supuesto, sus tres amigos con él. Parkinson miró preocupada al rubio, Zabini lo miró sorprendido y Nott suspiró con cansancio.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Malfoy!

Con el ceño fruncido, Draco lo miró.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué?

Harry enrojeció.

-¿Qué?-repitió- Me has estado acosando con un ataque de besos, tres veces al día, por casi dos semanas ¿y ahora me ignoras?

El slytherin lo miró extrañado,y entonces, como si la comprensión llegara al él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por dos semanas?-preguntó.

-¡Si!

-¿Tres veces al día?

-¿Si?-empezó a dudar Harry, y Malfoy miró a sus tres amigos, que inesperadamente miraron hacia otros lados. Con tres diferentes tipos de sonrisas. Una asustada, otra arrogante, y otra divertida.

Harry abrió la boca, comprendiendo todo, y Draco frunció el ceño, y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo por los pasillos hasta que estuvieron completamente solos.

-Potter,-inició-llevo dos semanas con un resfriado, y como tú sabrás no habrá poción pimentónica por un tiempo, hasta que Madam Pomfrey pueda conseguir algunos lotes. Así que, como veo que ya habrás notado, mis amigos me han estado cubriendo.

-¿Qué?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Potter, mis amigos te han estado besando-simplificó y luego soltó una risita, totalmente divertido.

Harry dejó caer los hombros.

-Y tú los extrañas...-dejó salir un ruidito mezclado de diversión y ternura.

Harry se sonrojó.

-Yo no...-empezó, pero un beso en la mejilla lo detuvo, y miró las mejillas sonrojadas de Malfoy, mirarlo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Escucharé más tarde el porqué de esta historia-prometió-pero ya que lo extrañas tanto, ahí está. El primero del día.

Alejándose, Malfoy siguió riendo.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó, con los puños apretados, y el rubio rió escandalosamente, dejando notar abiertamente lo divertido que todo le parecía.- No es divertido- exclamó aún con la cara enrojecida.

-Si, si lo es. Tú extrañas a mis amigos besándote-gritó alejándose.

-¡No sabía que eran ellos!

La risa del rubio se detuvo.

-Bueno, te daré esa. Ahora, si me disculpas iré a preguntar como fue que esto terminó así.

Resultó que el primer día, Pansy había estado tan segura que Potter sabría que no era Draco que, tras casi una hora de tener la mirada del héroe sobre ella, y ser acorralada de tal manera, sintió pánico e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, besar al héroe. Como funcionó, Theo y Blaise hicieron lo mismo cada vez que se encontraban con él. De esa manera, nunca descubriría que ese chico rubio, andando por los pasillos, no era Draco; porque Harry se congelaba y su mente quedaba en blanco.

Y desde entonces, habían aprovechado ese detalle sin más.

-Y tu...-se rió Malfoy abiertamente de nuevo. Harry no sabía que podía reír así- los extrañas.

Harry enrojeció no por primera vez en la semana.

-Cállate, Malfoy.

-Pero es que-rió nuevamente y luego, cuando el otro empezó a dar la vuelta, lo alcanzó, tomó su mano y lo besó en la mejilla de nuevo. -Es que tú-rió-Oh, Potter...

-Cállate.

-No puedo dejar de reír.

Harry enrojeció y lo besó en la boca.

La risa se detuvo.

Y luego inició de nuevo.

-Lo siento-exclamó el otro separándose. Es solo, tú y Pansy, y Blaise, y Theo.

Draco rió aún más.

Y luego lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Con ojos grises tímidos mirándolo, y luego pasando a diversión ante su silencio... el rubio exclamó.

-Oh, tenían razón. Te congelas. Te veré en clases- exclamó.

Harry solo sonrió al verlo alejarse.

Y luego no pudo evitar reír también.


End file.
